


Sempre insieme

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Manca poco alla fine della missione in Afghanistan e Mac non ne può più di vedere i suoi compagni cadere sul campo uno dopo l'altro. Per fortuna al suo fianco c'è Jack, ormai diventato ben più di un amico, e in certi momenti la sua presenza è davvero fondamentale...Accenni MacDalton (o almeno ci ho provato XD) in un contesto pre-serie.*Questa storia partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sempre insieme

Mancava poco ormai alla fine della sua missione in Afghanistan e Mac non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse il giorno in cui lui e il suo amico Jack si sarebbero finalmente congedati dall'esercito. Gli ultimi tempi sul campo erano stati durissimi e anche l'azione di quel giorno, sia pure vittoriosa, aveva lasciato troppi morti dietro di sé.  
Purtroppo o per fortuna, il ragazzo era riuscito a spostarsi appena in tempo dalla traiettoria di alcune mitragliatrici nascoste, venendo quindi ferito solo di striscio, ma tanti suoi compagni avevano perso la vita in quell'attacco a sorpresa, che li aveva strappati in un attimo dalle braccia dei loro cari che li attendevano a casa, e lui non ne poteva più di tutto quel dolore. Soprattutto al pensiero che alcuni di loro erano nella sua stessa situazione: giovani impazienti di tornare da amici, parenti o fidanzate per costruirsi un futuro diverso dopo aver prestato il loro servizio alla patria.  
Mentre usciva dall'infermeria trascinando leggermente i piedi per la stanchezza, incrociò lo sguardo serio di Jack, che gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. Aveva appena saputo che anche la sua compagnia aveva perso degli uomini, e vedendolo a sua volta molto provato dalla battaglia, Mac represse subito il desiderio di tirar fuori finalmente il malessere con cui conviveva da qualche tempo. Era abbastanza sicuro che il soldato più anziano l'avrebbe ascoltato e consolato comunque, ma non voleva addossargli anche i suoi problemi, facendolo preoccupare inutilmente.  
«Come stai?» gli chiese subito l'amico, accortosi da lontano che non poteva essere quella nuova ferita la causa della sua strana espressione.  
«Bene» mormorò lui per abitudine, accennando un sorriso mesto che non avrebbe convinto nessuno.  
«No che non stai bene, Mac. Parlami, vedrai che dopo ti sentirai meglio» lo esortò con un po' troppa foga, stringendogli una spalla per farsi guardare.  
Il ragazzo fu sul punto di negare con una battuta, ma una rapida occhiata al suo interlocutore gli suggerì che non sarebbe servito a nulla, e in quel momento non aveva la forza di discutere. Jack lo conosceva troppo bene per farsi ingannare, e in fondo gli faceva piacere che si preoccupasse tanto per lui.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro stanco e l'altro soldato, capendo all'improvviso di cosa avrebbe avuto bisogno, lo invitò discretamente a seguirlo nel suo alloggio, dove avrebbero potuto parlare con un po' più di privacy. Intorno a loro, infatti, c'erano un po' troppi uomini di diverse compagnie e non era il caso di mostrare a tutti che tra loro esisteva un legame ben più forte dell'amicizia, che da quelle parti era ancora malvisto.  
Mac obbedì con un lieve sorriso, e una volta arrivati a destinazione, si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto, augurandosi in silenzio che il compagno lo raggiungesse.  
Fortunatamente lo fece, e una volta accomodatosi al suo fianco, lo attirò più vicino a sé, esortandolo di nuovo a parlarne con lui. In realtà era abbastanza sicuro di sapere quale fosse il problema, ma voleva permettergli di sfogarsi come si deve.  
Per qualche secondo il ragazzo si godette il contatto, provando a immaginare che al mondo non ci fosse altro, ma alla fine, quasi senza volerlo, iniziò a tirar fuori tutto come un fiume in piena, senza che Jack accennasse a interromperlo.  
Il soldato più anziano lo ascoltò anzi fino alla fine, abbracciandolo forte e massaggiandogli la schiena, per poi promettergli che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, sarebbero tornati insieme in America.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto fin qui! Purtroppo, trattandosi di un'iniziativa che richiedeva storie non troppo lunghe, non sono riuscita a sviluppare alcuni punti come avrei voluto (e il fatto di non aver ancora visto molto del passato di questi due nell'esercito può aver contribuito a delle possibili inesattezze XD), ma spero che la one-shot vi sia piaciuta lo stesso e di aver reso bene le emozioni dei personaggi.  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Vi lascio qui sotto le immagini che mi hanno ispirata, raccomandovi di ringraziare anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato una parte del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi buonanotte e buona giornata per domani.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
<https://i.postimg.cc/2SjJqj2Z/Bandiera-arcobaleno-e-cuore-napkin-challenge-2.jpg>

  
<https://i.postimg.cc/GtrKZzfy/Disperazione-napkin-challenge-4.jpg>


End file.
